


it's hard to resist

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kink, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Woman on Top, earlier era i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why she drove him absolutely crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hard to resist

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompted: 4. Irrestable

This is why she drove him absolutely crazy.

It was one thing when she held his wrists down they made love. At least when he the intense need to touch her his hand would slither from her grip and move his fingers over her breasts, the curve of her stomach everything that would make her purr like a little ewok. 

But now as his hands violently pulled at the soft binds that held his hands hands behind him, he was starting get frustrated. The sensation of being inside her, as her hands moved over his heaving chest and stomach. It was all too overwhelming. 

“Princess,” Han rasped, “please let me touch-”

Leia gently clasped her hand over his mouth. She could feel his mouth moving under her palm. She stopped her movement as if she was trying to send him a message. 

“I’m calling the shots here,” Leia teased, a finger moving down the side of his neck, over his throat and his collarbone in almost a maddening manner, “Maybe if you behave yourself….unlike you did at the meeting today…..I’ll give you what you want.”

Leia’s hand moved off his mouth as she began to move again and down the center of his body in one perfect straight line. Han’s breath quickened as his hands clenched into painfully tight fists. When her handled settled wrapping around his hardness, Han lifted his body off the bed and settled his face in between her breasts. 

He was pretty sure she was going to hit him upside the head and push his head back but her fingers laced in his hair as she forced his head towards her nipple. He could feel the cheeky grin forming on his lips as he took the hard nub between his teeth and began swirl his tongue around the sensitive skin.

“Stop it nerf-hearder,” Leia moaned but her hand still remained in his hair nails digging into his scalp, “you are going to make me come.”

He always knew how to push the right buttons. Leia in a matter moments went from crying out small whimpers to screaming at the top of her lungs. He made a trail of kisses up her breasts, her shoulder and to her neck, his body on fire with pleasure.

“Good,” He whispered gruffly into her ear. 

That alone made Leia come with a shout, her fingers digging into the back of his neck. Han didn’t take long to follow before collasping back onto the pillow. 

Leia was often affectionate after post cloital bliss. She curled up into his side. Her head buried in his shoulder. She traced little lazy patterns on his chest causing him to sigh heavily. He went to move his hands, only to furrow his brow in frustration when they remained expertly tied behind his back.

“Hey honey you think you can untie me now,” He said raising a brow.

“Nope,” She whispered placing a tiny kiss on his neck, “I kind of like keeping you here for me to play with when I want to so I am going to keep you like this for a while.”

“I hate you,” Han groaned leaning his head back against the pillow.

It was a lie. It was the fact she drove him mad only made him love her more. 

By this time tomorrow he’ll be back here in bed wrapped in her loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
